Dear Dohko
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: [Maaf, ya, kali ini aku akan sedikit lama untuk menepati janji terakhirku. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Dohko.] / non-romance / berdasarkan ending manga


**Dear Dohko**

.

.

.

Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas © Masami Kurumada and Shiori Teshirogi

.

.

.

Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau masih sebaik ketika terakhir aku melihatmu. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun terlewat. Perang Suci memang tak terelakkan, tapi aku senang kau dan Shion mampu bertahan hingga setelahnya.

Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Waktu itu, aku masih menjadi bocah impulsif yang keras kepala dan dungu—yah, sampai sekarang pun aku tetap begitu. Aku mencegah kampungku tenggelam, tapi aku pun pasti dijemput kematian lebih cepat kalau kau tidak memergokiku. Aku sadar tindakanku konyol, tapi aku berhasil. _Aku berhasil_.

Apa yang kaupikirkan ketika bertemu Alone? Ia sahabat kecilku; dulu kami selalu bertiga bersama Sasha, adiknya. Kebaikan hatinya kadang tak kumengerti—ia pernah mengorbankan cat lukis yang susah payah dibelinya demi menyelamatkan seekor anak anjing. Kulihat kau menatap matanya. Mata biru yang jernih, namun sendu, seakan ia menumpuk kesedihannya selama bertahun-tahun—apa kau juga berpikir begitu? Sebelum aku pergi, kami telah membuat janji. Aku akan pulang sebagai Saint, dan ia akan menyelesaikan lukisan diriku.

Dua tahun di bawah naunganmu menjadi kenangan baru yang indah. Sanctuary yang damai, dikelilingi calon-calon pejuang sepertiku, berlatih dan terluka demi sang Dewi. Mempelajari Cosmos dan dunia, serta memahami makna hidup sebagai Saint. Kau bahkan menganggapku "adik"—ini pertama kalinya aku memiliki sosok kakak laki-laki.

Jika kau tidak membawaku ke Yunani, atau jika aku menolakmu, aku mungkin takkan pernah bertemu kembali dengan Sasha. Dan belakangan, Alone.

Pertemuan kembali dengan Alone bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Alone, yang tak pernah kubayangkan jatuh ke jurang kegelapan, telah menjadi wadah bagi jiwa sang musuh Athena. Melihatku dengan Cloth Pegasus, ia mengulaskan senyum yang, sejujurnya, sedikit menggangguku. Ia bilang ia senang melihatku menepati janji—dan ia pun menepati janjinya, dengan caranya sendiri.

Aku ingat kekecewaanku saat melihatnya dikelilingi Specter. Aku ingat kematian pertamaku. Aku ingat bagaimana Alone mengajakku bergabung dengannya. Aku ingat saat aku _menolaknya mentah-mentah_. Aku pun ingat bagaimana senyumnya setelah kutepis permintaannya, juga janji baruku di Alam Bawah.

Apa kau kenal Virgo Asmita? Ia bukan orang yang memperlakukanku dengan baik, namun aku tidak menaruh dendam padanya. Ia menyebutku pembunuh dewa dan pendosa besar—hingga akhir pun ucapannya terlalu rumit untuk kumengerti. Ia memang mengancam akan membunuh Sasha; tapi jika kupikir lagi, itulah konsekuensi dari kelemahanku sendiri dalam perang. Aku memang sempat kesal padanya, meski aku sadar kalau sikap kerasnya semata-mata untuk mengujiku. Ia yang menolongku serta Yato dan Yuzuriha mengumpulkan 108 buah Mokurenji. Kenyataannya, ialah yang berperan vital dalam perang ini. Jika ia tak mengorbankan dirinya demi menyempurnakan tasbih Mokurenji, atau tak memberikan darahnya untuk Cloth-ku, pihak Athena takkan meraih kemenangan.

Maaf, aku selalu membuat masalah. Aku meninggalkanmu saat pertarungan pertama dengan Alone. Aku juga mendahului yang lain dengan meninggalkan Sanctuary demi menemui Alone secara pribadi—siapa juga yang ingin dikurung dalam jeruji oleh seseorang bernama Manigoldo? Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, karena aku lebih lemah dari yang kaubayangkan, bahkan aku tak mampu melindungi diri sendiri. Aldebaran dan El Cid kehilangan nyawa mereka karenaku. Manigoldo bertarung atas keinginannya sendiri, namun ia pun ikut direpotkan karenaku. Kau pun menjadi korban Hades—maksudku, Alone—di istananya karena kelemahanku. Saat itu, sudah kuputuskan jika tak boleh ada lagi yang mati demiku.

Di mana kau setelah pertarungan di istana Hades? Aku sendiri, atas saran Degel, berlatih di bawah bimbingan Iblis Gunung Kanon—penduduk sekitar gunung menyebutnya begitu, namun ia tampak seperti manusia di mataku. Aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai orang jahat, meski caranya melatihku tak ada bedanya dengan percobaan pembunuhan, dan sempat mengancam jika lahar Gunung Kanon akan melenyapkan pemukiman penduduk jika aku tak menghentikan guncangannya. Jangan khawatir, aku berhasil melalui semuanya—aku memang keras kepala, ya. Tubuhku penuh luka bakar, tapi semua terasa setimpal ketika kulihat pemukiman penduduk masih utuh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ketika guncangannya berhenti; kurasa sang iblis membawaku ke luar gunung dan membaringkanku di tempat terbuka. Seperti yang kukatakan, ia juga manusia seperti kita.

Aku memang naif. Dari awal, hampir semua yang terjadi dalam perang ini memang salahku. Ah, tepatnya, salah ayahku—meski aku benci menyebut pria tua aneh itu sebagai "ayah". Mephistopheles Youma; untuk menguraikan apa yang telah dilakukannya, itu bukan hal yang singkat. Berawal dari menculik jiwa Hades dari rahim ibu Pandora—benar, Pandora yang selalu di samping Alone setelah ia menjadi Raja Dunia Bawah. Pandora menyalahkanku dan ibuku, lalu memerintahkan para Specter untuk membunuh kami. Ia mempermainkan nasib Alone dan Sasha, juga nasibku, dengan mempertemukan kami bertiga, dan menjadi penonton di alur kisah berikutnya—hanya itu yang kupahami dari ceritanya. Aku heran Sasha tidak membenciku setelah itu, bahkan ia meyakinkan jika hari-harinya bersamaku dan Alone adalah saat-saat yang indah. Semoga kau juga tak membenciku setelah kuceritakan tentang ini.

Aku senang melihatmu kembali; mungkin ini satu-satunya pertemuan di tengah perang yang benar-benar melegakan hatiku. Aku pun bertemu kembali dengan ibuku. Ia dibangkitkan sebagai Specter Owl; rasanya seperti saat melihat Alone menemuiku sebagai Hades. Ia bilang Youma dan dirinya menginginkan jiwaku sebagai senjata pembunuh dewa—ucapan Asmita kini terasa masuk akal. Aku tahu itu bohong. Ia memang memukuliku, menyiksa Pandora, dan menarik jiwaku lewat bekas tinjunya, tapi itu semua tidak seperti yang ia katakan. Aku melihat masa lalu ibuku ketika tinju kami bertumbukan; ia berlutut di samping Athena, dengan zirah Burung Hantu yang berkilat—bukan Surplice, namun Cloth. Ia bersumpah akan turun sebagai manusia, seperti dewinya, dan membimbing sang Saint Pegasus—aku.

Ibuku menempaku dalam pertarungan, hingga aku pantas berdiri di medan perang sebagai Saint Pegasus, sang pendamping Athena, dan satu-satunya yang mampu melukai Hades. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Asmita dan Iblis Gunung Kanon. Aku tak boleh mengecewakannya.

Masih banyak yang ingin kuceritakan, Dohko. Tapi kisah perjalananku di awan Lost Canvas tak mampu kujelaskan dengan kata-kata, terutama antara aku dan Alone. Aku tahu ia masih menyayangiku, aku pun masih menyayanginya. Aku tahu ia hanya ingin seluruh manusia berbahagia, hanya saja jalan yang ia pilih bukan jalan yang _kita_ yakini. Aku berhasil menepati janji keduaku, namun ini belum berakhir. Hades belum kalah, dan sekarang kemenangan kita tergantung padaku, juga Sasha dan Alone. Tenang saja, takkan kami biarkan usaha Shion dan jiwa para Gold Saint berakhir sia-sia.

Dohko, kami berhasil menjebak Hades di Elysium. Apa kau dan yang lain sudah kembali ke bumi? Jika iya, pasti kalian sudah mulai membangun kembali Sanctuary. Maaf, ya, kali ini aku akan sedikit lama untuk menepati janji terakhirku. Suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, kita akan bertemu kembali. Aku mungkin sudah berubah, dan kau pun takkan sama, namun aku yakin pertemuan kita pasti terjadi.

Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Dohko.

THE END

.

.

Udah berapa lama ane gak ngeangsa di Lost Canvas? #PLAK

Sampe sekarang masih kesel sama ending manganya. Kesel banget. Baca gaidennya Dohko malah makin baper. TESHIROGI-SENSEI JAHAT :"""((

Anyway, please RnR. Maaf kalau isi hatinya Tenma kurang dapet.


End file.
